Myoutakaigan
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: A new kekkei genkai is revealed to Konoha. So, who will the weilder be treated and how will they treat others? Only time and friendship can help decide her fate... eh, their. Their fate. Rated T for language and violence
1. Bloodline Limit

**Myoutakaigan**

_"Destiny Death Eye"_

Bloodline Limit

* * *

**PoD- "Yay! New kekkei genkai!"**

**Disclaimer- no own deh Naruto-kun!**

* * *

**Prologue**

For years it was unknown to Konoha that a new bloodline kekkei genkai had living among the Sharingan and the Byakugan. The weilder had even disguised their names to keep it secret. They went from their original clans to the Ochiba clan. It was all unknown for some time until the Ochiba daughter joined at the academy, she revealed it to Konoha. This new kekkei genkai was called the Myoutakaigan or _"Destiny Death Eye"_.

* * *

"Kakashi, please. You were the first person we could think of. You are one of the best and I think you could have a good impact on her," the fifth, Tsunade, stated. 

"She needs some guidence. You've dealed with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, surely you can handle this little girl," Shizune added.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I don't know, Hokage-sama."

"Kakashi, I'm sure you can help her. She may be like Uchiha Sasuke, but you got through to him, so I'm sure you can get through her," Tsunade replied.

"Well, I guess -"

Shizune interupted him before he could finish. "Kakashi, you happen to be one of the best! You _have_ to!"

* * *

A young girl, about thirteen, stood outside the Hokage's office. She leaned up against the wall with one foot against it and her arms folded across her chest. She had long dark hair that was pulled into a messy, tail that was planted high on her head and her bangs cover part of her left eye. Their darkness were then barely shown when she opened her eyes and sighed. 

She wore a V-neck, long sleeve net top and a black tanktop over it. She had a tan jacket that was unzipped and went down to her bust. It had fur around the collar and ran down on both sides of the zipper. The sleeves were cut off so it showed her shoulders and arms. She wore a black scarf around her arm that was about a foot long in the front and about two in the back.

She wore a pair of tan khakis and her kunai pack was wrapped around her right leg. Her shurikens were secured around her waist and her headband hung from around her neck.

She had been waiting there for about an hour for some silver-haired sensei to come out of the Hokage's office. Two hours before that she had accidentally spilled the secret that she had a kekkei genkai no one ever knew about. Well, until now, of course. Now, she'd be known as the troubled kid _and _the one with the secret jutsu...but that wasn't all.

She sighed and kicked herself from the wall. She tucked her hands into her pocket and started down the hall.

"It's too boring waiting for this guy. I'll come back later," she muttered to herself.

"Oh, really, Yuri?" a voice came from behind her.

* * *

She froze and shrugged. "I guess you caught me," she stated sacasticly as she turned around to face Kakashi. 

He had just exited the Hokage's office and stood next to the door. He glanced up at her and they locked gazes. She didn't shudder, flinch, not even move. She just kept her eyes on her enemy. And at the moment _he_ was the enemy.

"So, we should get going before we're completely late," Kakashi stated with his normal cool, calm expresion.

"What?" she yelled.

"Yea, it's funny. You're an offical member of Team 7," he replied rubbing his neck. "So, let's go."

"No way!" Yuri yelled, she went into a stong defensive stance and glared at Kakashi. "Not going to happen, Kakashi-_sensei_! There is no way in heaven or hell I'm going to join that weak ass team of yours! And I'm never going to change my mind! got it? Good!" **(PoD- Yuri has issues!)**

Yuri turned and darted down the hall. She didn't look back as she got further from Kakashi. He watched her run away...he had to admit it, he was a bit puzzled about the response he got from her. She was fast, maybe faster than Sasuke or Lee. Tsunade opened the door to her office and peeked out after Yuri's shouting had stopped.

"I guess it went well?" Tsunade asked.

"More or less. Don't worry, I've got it under control," he replied and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke to track his new student.

* * *

Kakashi followed Yuri about twenty yards away, so he was unseen and unheard. Well, at least he thought. Yuri _had_ spotted him. Right when he started following her. That's why she held a kunai in each hand in case he threatened her. He probably wouldn't anyway, so there was no need to have her kekkei genkai activated. She gripped thr kunais tightly and did a few hand signs. 

"Kage Bunshi!" Yuri called.

Twenty new Yuris appeared and seperated. During the confussion and while Kakashi imitated the jutsu, Yuri slipped into an alley and hid. She peeked out and saw all the Yuris and Kakashis going everywhere, but not one came near her. She laughed and watched the Yuris and Kakashis disappear over the houses.

"Yes, I tricked him!" Yuri praised her plan.

"Who?" a voice asked from behind her.

Yuri spun around and jumped backwards and took another strong defensive stance. She glared intensely at her _sensei_ and focused everything on him. Kakashi smirked and rubbed the back of his neck. Yuri let up for a second by his friendly jester then tightened up immediately.

"I told you already!" Yuri shouted. She gripped the kunais tighter and was ready to activate her kekkei genkai if need be. "I'm not going to join that fucked up team of yours! I don't need you or those stuck up shinobis! Now, get lost and leave me alone before I get really pissed off!"

Kakashi just smiled and pointed above her head. She didn't know what was going on and she let up on her defenses. A second Kakashi stood behind her and hit her square in the back of the head. She stood there for a breif moment, just staring at Kakashi with an expression of shock and surprise painted across her face.

H...He...got me?

Yuri closed her dark eyes and fell forward unconsious. The second Kakashi disappeared and real Kakashi stepped forward and caught her. He threw her onto his back and sighed.

"She's like a Naruto and Sasuke put together," Kakashi whispered and he disappeared in a puff of smoke like before.

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE, KAKASHI!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. 

They both pointed their fingers at him. Sasuke had his normal annoyed looked on his face and he turned away from his sensei. Kakashi kept Yuri hidden for the moment and smiled his usual warm smile when he arrived late.

"Sorry, guys. I had to pick someone up -"

"Liar!" Naruto shouted.

"No, really. I had to pick Yuri up," he replied calmly.

"Sensei, who's Yuri?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, right," Kakashi smiled again and pulled Yuri of his back.

He sat Yuri on the ground and she lay on her stomach with her arms down at her side. Kakashi smiled and sat down. Sasuke turned his head and the first thing he noticed was the symbol on the back of her jacket. It was like a cross between the Uchiha sign and the Hyuuga sign. His eyes were fixed on it as she started to stir.

She sat up ont her knees and rubbed the back of her head. She didn't look around, she kept her eyes closed. She could tell there were people around and she didn't like the energy they were giving off toward her.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard, _sensei_," she muttered with her hand still rubbing her head.

"Sorry, Yuri," Kakashi stated warmly.

"Whatever," she replied coldy.

"She acts a lot like Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto stated.

Yuri busted her eyes open and jerked her head up. She forced herself to look at Naruto. She started toward him and grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands. Saukra jumped as Yuri went past her and slammed Naruto into a tree. Kakashi and Sasuke were just mesmorized by her agressive performance.

"What? What did you say?" Yuri asked calmly. She fixed her dark eyes on his and tried to find all his fears.

"I said, you're a lot like him," Naruto repeated himself softly pointing at Sasuke. "Like Sasuke."

Yuri looked over to Sasuke...who looked a little freaked out. She released Naruto and stepped back with her head hanging toward the ground with a satisfied appeal. Naruto back away from her and smoothed out his jacket. Everyone stared at her and she felt herself relaxing but she wanted to scream. Today was turning out to be the worst day of her life. She turned to start running but someone grabbed the back of her jacket.

"Guys, this is Ochiba Yuri," Kakashi stated warmly.

He tunred Yuri to face her new _teammates. _He held onto her shoulder so she didn't feel the need to run and she wouldn't be able to. Yuri kept her dark eyes pointed to the ground. First she had spilled about their family secret and now she was meeting Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi, Yuri-chan!" Sakura stated warmly. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Whatever," Yuri replied coldly. She turned away from all of them and folded her arms across her chest.

Sakura looked a little hurt, but Yuri didn't care. Why should she? She might have to be in Team 7 for a little while, but it didn't mean she was going to start any friendships. Exspecially with the Uchiha. If he knew, it would just be trouble.

Yuri's life was going from bad to worse. From the destruction of her clan and now she had spilled the beans to Konoha about her kekkei genkai and almost every Jounin knew about it. It wouldn't long until the Chuunins and Genins discorvered it as well. And soon the Sound would know and be after not one, but two as soon as he discovered Yuri's abilities.

"Alright," Kakashi stated, he drew Yuri from her deep thoughts. "Let's get going then."

* * *

They had been carrying backpacks full of rocks around for about seven hours now. Each weighed a different amount, depending on the strength of the shinobi. Naruto wanted to see the difference between his and Kakashi's. It was about thirty pounds heavier, so Naruto fell over. 

Yuri didn't really care how much she was carrying, so she just kept walking at that point. Sakura kept trying to start a convesation but Yuri ignored her. Eventually, Sakura fell back with the others and Yuri kept to herself like she usually did. She could hear Naruto whispering about her and soon Kakashi stopped them for a break.

Everyone sat down and took their bags off and rested. Not Yuri. She was stubborn. She stood with her backpack still over her shoulders and she held onto the straps tightly. She was part of the team now, so she had to pull her own weight, even she didn't like the occupants. Why?

Well, for one thing that Naruto-kid was too loud and really annoying, Sakura was too perky and smiled way too much, there was an Uchiha in the group and her _sensei_ had already knocked her out. Wasn't much of a team yet, but she had to at least do the stupid training even if she wasn't going to get along with them.

"Yuri-chan, why don't you take a break? That bag must be heavy," Sakura commented sweetly.

Yuri jumped, she wasn't expecting anyone to notice she was still standing with the weight on her back. She glanced at Sakura and met her green eyes with her dark clan eyes. Sakura flinched but then smiled. Urgh! Why did she smile so much?

"No. I'm fine just the way I am," Yuri replied coldly.

The next thing Yuri knew she was being kicked in the back and rolling across the ground in front of her teammates. Kakashi dropped his leg and returned to his seat. Yuri sat up and rubbed her head. Two strikes against her sensei. Naruto busted out in laughter and she whipped around and glared at him. He ignored it and continued to laugh.

_Two strikes against Uzumaki Naruto as well._ Yuri thought.

Yuri kept the bag on her back and sat down. She didn't look at anybody though. She wasn't going to try and play nice. She didn't like these people. And hopefully it would stay that way. She crossed her arms and put her usual frown on. She didn't want to mess things up again.

"Sensei, why did Yuri join Team 7 anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Tsunade decided...well -"

Yuri stood up and dropped her bag onto the ground. Dust flew into the air where it had landed and circled around her feet. She smirked and looked over her group. This would be fun. Kakashi glanced up to her and waited.

_What could she be thinking? _he thought.

"Why don't I just show you?" Yuri suggested.

"All right!" Naruto cheered.

He jumped up to his feet and wore a huge smile. He got into an offensive stance. Yuri put a false smile on her lips and shook her head.

"I'm not going to fight you, baka," Yuri insulted. "I don't want to make you lok foolish in front of your rival , Uchiha Sasuke, after I defeat you. Let's see. Sakura-_chan_. How about you? Up to giving me a hand with my demonstration? I won't hurt you too much. Promise."

"And what makes you think you can beat me?" Sakura asked.

Yuri said nothing as Sakura stood up. Kakashi sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

Naruto had a look of anger. Who did she think she was? Her words flashed in her mind.

"I'm not going to fight you, baka. I don't want to make you look foolish in front of your rival , Uchiha Sasuke, after I defeat you."

Naruto growled under his breath. Sakura stood in front of yuri and smiled. That almost made Yuri scream. That unexpected smile of joy freaked her out.

"So, what makes you think you can beat me, Yuri-chan?" Sakura repeated.

"I have a special...kekkei genkei," Yuri explained.

Kakashi sighed again. Sasuke just sat there, staring at the two girls while Naruto sat back down. Kakashi turned his attention back to Yuri.

I hope she knows what she's getting herself into. he thought.

"I thought the only kekkei genkais in Konoha were the Sharingan and the Byakugan," Sakura replied.

"Yea! So, how can you have a kekkei genkai?" naruto asked.

"Well -"

"Are you an Uchiha?" he asked loudly.

Both Yuri and Sasuke stuck him with evil glares. Yuri just wanted to start attacking that little loud-mouth bastard. Too bad Sasuke beat her to him. Sasuke punched him in the side of the face and left a red mark on his cheek.

"You, Naruto, are such a baka. That's impossible. I am the only Uchiha left...other than that traitor, Itachi," Sasuke muttered.

"So, does that answer your question, baka?" Yuri asked. Naruto nodded. "Until now, my talents have been secret, so I might as well show them off."

"Yuri-chan, so what is your kekkei genkai?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shook his head regretfully. Tsunade would not be happy to hear about this. Kakashi stood up and began to walk away. Naruto watched him go and then he stopped and turned around. He just wanted to be at a safe distance when all hell broke loose.

While all attention was on him, she flipped backwards. Sasuke immediately locked onto her with Sharingan, but then he deactivated it. Sakura and Naruto turned when they heard Yuri's voice ring out.

"Myoutakaigan!" she stated.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. Sakura jumped. They were completely white, like the Hyuuga eyes but they slowly changed. A red shape began to form in the pupil and it was the shaped like a hour glass. Sasuke just stared at her, he had never seen or heard of this kekkei genkai, and Naruto was spazzing out because Yuri had practically called him weak.

* * *

Yuri focused everything on Sakura. She checked her shukumeis. Good. Sakura wasn't going to die here and she would never die by her had either. Yuri smiled. It was a kind of satisfied devilish smile that made Sasuke shudder. 

"I'm happy to say I don't have to kill you," Yuri announced calmly as she closed her eyes.

Sakura froze and her face went white. He face was full of fear and her eyes showed everything that she feared and yuri was now the top on the list. Yuri chuckled and revealed her strange eyes. She stared at Sakura and smirked again.

"H...How? W...What?" Sakura murmured.

"Sakura-chan, you have no need to be afraid of me," Yuri stated. "Let me explained."

Yuri closed her eyes for a second time and exhualed. Sakura shook off her fear and ran toward Yuri soundlessly. The attack had appeared in Yuri's mind before Sakura ever thought about it. Sakura used the Kage Bunshi and there were now three Sakuras. They all drew back their arm ready to punch and in a flash Yuri jumped right over them without opening her eyes. She threw back two shurikens, causing the clones to disappear.

"My kekkei genkai, Myoutakaigan, is only possessed by two shinobis. One being myself, of course," Yuri stated.

Sakura ran up behind her and went for a direct hit to the head. When she hit it turned into a log and fell to the ground. Sakura stopped and looked around. Yuri was good and Sakura was getting freaked.

"The Myoutakaigan makes my dark eyes go white and a red hour glass appear as the pupil," Yuri added from a tree. Sakura turned and looked up at her. "When the eye is activated it allows us to see fates or shukumeis. Shukumeis are different colored chakra capsiles that surround a being. Every person in the world has them. They detail whether a person is to die then or not or never die, though that is hardly ever, and if they are meant to die soon they can see who. Rarely, but it can happen, a person can change someone else's shukumeis or their own."

"I'm getting sick of you blabbering!" Naruto shouted from above her.

Shit! She hadn't focused on Naruto's chakra. She hadn't detected him. She spun around and barely avoided the attack. She acted cool and as if she knew he had been there the whole time. She grabbed his arm and flipped him into the ground. Yuri then grabbed the branch and flipped under it. She landed on Naruto and twisted his arms behind his back and shoved his face into the ground. She glance up to Sakura to finish her explaination.

"The second part of the Myoutakaigan are called taimus, there are four different types of taimus. Two are enabled now, the Deddotaimus and the Akusesutaimus. The Deddotaimus are optional to use. Personally, I don't use them. If I did use them, they'd allow me to see how my opponent would die and who exactly their killer is or was, because usually the shukumeis are fuzzy. However, reading the Deddotaimus causes the user to see and expirence the attack and killing of the enemy. I would not suffer the death, though.

"Usually I'd be traumatized for a short while or pass out, rarely, but it has happened to me, when using them I've suffered several nearly fatal wounds. Usually this only occurs if the slaughter is indeed great and there's immense pain." she finished.

Naruto was now straggling and Yuri sensed he was going to go for a kunai in a breif moment. She put her foot on Naruto's wrist and, using him as a spring board, jumped and flipped backwards. She landed with great ease and smirked.

She held out two fingers and continued, "The second type of taimus are called Akusesutaimus. These help me in a great way, they produce invisible jutsus to anyone without the Myoutakaigan and it puts me into a trance-like state. As long as I can stay focused and concentrated on one opponent, one only, I'm able to use the Akusesutaimas to stun them and send invisible attacks to their pressure points, muscles, organs, ect. They also help detect the attacks that will be exicuted in the near future. That's why you haven't been able to lay a finger on me. I've seen the attack before you've even thought of it."

Naruto got up and ran toward Yuri. She smirked and went into a strong defensive stance. Naruto punched at her face and she swatted his hand away as another fist went toward her gut. She blocked it and gripped both his hands. Together their arms made an "X". Yuri smirked, she was ready for one of her famous jutsu combinations and their arms were the only hand sign she needed.

"Takai Bakuha no Jutsu!" Yuri stated smirking evily.

A spark appeared where their arms intersected and red flames bursted from Yuri's fingertips. Naruto's eyes widened. She turned Naruto's hands in and cupped them around the flame. His hands began to burn and the negative chakra serged through his body, weakening him rapidly.

She made two unusual signs with her hands and Naruto's. The first she withdrew her ring finger and middle finger then in a flash the next one was created. Hands then cupped around his and her index finger was pointed into the air.

"Zetsudai Kouen Waikyoku no Jutsu!" Yuri stated smiling.

Two flames flickered on her fingertips and Naruto started squirming. Yuri had that same look that Sasuke had when he thought about his brother or Orochimaru. Before the jutsu could go any further, Kakashi appeared between the two of them and grabbed Yuri's wrists. She screamed in shock as she was torn from Naruto. He spun around and flung her away from Naruto and she went flying. She flew through and tree and when she landed on the ground she rolled at least six more feet.

* * *

Yuri got up and sat on her knees. She shook her head free from its daze and glance up to Kakashi with a glare. She wanted to kill him, right then and there. She frowned and shrugged it off. She stood up and wiped off her shirt and pants. She closed her eyes and when she revealed them they were back to their usual darkness. 

She approached the group. Naruto was on the ground facing Kakashi and her, Sakura was staring at her fearfully, Kakashi was staring at her with the eyes of regret and hostality and Sasuke just stared blankly. She didn't look at any of them as she picked up her bag a slung it onto her shoulders. She looked at Sakura and held out three fingers.

"The third taimu is called Ouseki. Ousekis are the memories of a person and using my own taimus I can create illusions of that past memory," Yuri announced. She then held up another finger; showing four. "And the fourth keep the name, Taimu. These taimus are condense against my opponent and immobalize them, allowing allies to get in some good attacks. These final two are only enable after the Myoutakaigan matures into the Ilkusen Ichi Myoutakaigan. The Ilkusen Ichi Myoutakaigan is the highest rank and a great deal stronger than my own."

Yuri sighed and took a leap through the trees. She didn't feel like waiting there until everyone felt better. And probably, Naruto would start yelling at her and Kakashi for stopping the fight. She didn't know why, but she kinda felt bad for scaring Sakura. But that's what she gets for being too perky.

Yuri headed home but someone caught her eye. She wanted to get home and soon. All she wanted to do was get a shower and wash this horrible day away.

* * *

**PoD- "Yuri has issues! Majorly!"**


	2. Yuri and Sasuke Begin

Myoutakaigan

_"Destiny Death Eye"_

Yuri and Sasuke Begin

_

* * *

_

**PoD- "FunFunFun!!!"**

**Disclaimer- "No deh ownz!

* * *

**

Yuri arrived home. Like Sasuke, she too lived alone. She went into her room and threw the bag into the closet. She was never getting that thing out again, for sure. She fell onto her bed and sighed deeply. She sat up and walked into the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and sighed. This is not how she wanted her life to go. She didn't want it to be like the Uchiha's life. But it was too late now. She and only some of the adults of Konoha knew her story and she didn't feel like sharing it with anyone...ever!

She turned the water on and made sure it was extra hot. She shut the door and locked it tightly. Steam hovered in the air and began to cover the mirror. She stripped down and stepped in; the warmth soothing her whole body as the water ran over her. After about an hour she stepped out and changed into a large white shirt with the Hitoshirenu symbol on the back.

She walked to her bed and lay down. She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't like what was happening. She never wanted an Uchiha life, but that's what she got. All she could think about was him. Uchiha Sasuke. They were both going on the same path. And after the same thing:

Revenge.

Yuri rolled over and started to cry. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She sat up and wiped away her useless tears. She pulled her wet hair up in a tail and walked out of her room. She came to the door as a second knock began. The door swung open and she stared up at her sensei.

* * *

"Oh. Hello, Yuri," Kakashi stated with a weak smile. 

Yuri said nothing. She just stared up at him for a second, she sighed and closed her eyes. She looked back up at him and smirked.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"Oh, no. I'm fine," Kakashi replied.

"Okay," Yuri stated and closed her eyes again.

She stepped out and closed the door. She jumped onto the railing of the porch and glanced up at her sensei. Kakashi just stared down at her and she smirked. She knew why he was here and that meant he was going to try and talk to her.

"Yuri, why did you fight Naruto, exactly?" Kakashi asked.

_Of course_. she thought.

"Well, first off I was fighting Sakura. Naruto just jumped in," Yuri stated. "I was just explaining to Sakura what my kekkei genkai can do. I figured if I was being forced into a team, they should at least know about my kekkei genkai. That fool, Naruto, he just got into something he shouldn't have." She glared up at Kakashi. "And you shouldn't have stopped me from using my jutsu! He got into it himself and he should've gotten out of it himself as well!"

Yuri sighed.

"The only reason I interfered was because I haven't seen that jutsu before and I didn't know how strong it would be. For all I know, it could've killled Naruto," Kakashi replied.

"Well, it wouldn't have. I may not like anybody on that team, but it doesn't mean I'm going to kill them. Yet, at least," Yuri smirked.

Kakashi stared at her with an expression of concern. Yuri smiled. That was the first actually smile from her. Usually she just smirked or frowned. It kinda freaked him out a little.

"I was just kidding, sensei," Yuri explained, her voice faded back into its coldness and her smile faded and she sighed and closed her eyes. "It's...difficult to explain. There's only one person who may understand how I have to live, and all I've done is be hostile and cruel toward him." She glanced up and smirked. "I guess I'll see you at training tomorrow?"

Kakashi nodded and began to walk off. Yuri watched as he suantered down the street. She jumped down from her post and leaned against the rail.

"Sensei!" Yuri shouted. He cocked his head and glanced backward to her. "I'm...sorry. About today."

Kakashi smiled and continued on his way.

* * *

Yuri sat in her room as a darkness seeped through the crack between the door and the floor. She glanced up with the face of a seven year old girl and stared at the darkness. Her cheeks were stained with tears of fear and she slowly pulled the covers off of herself. She slid down onto the floor and she sunk into the darkness. 

Her eyes widened with fear as the darkness wrapped around her ankles and crawled up her legs. Yuri tried to scream but a hand coiled around her face and covered her mouth. She glanced back towards a figure and froze as she gazed at her older brother...Itonami.

She tore his hand from his mouth and jerked from the darkness. It shreaded her legs, but she didn't care. She was focusing on one thing. Her brother. Hitoshienu Itonami.

Yuri glared up at him. He was covered in the clans' blood and his own and wore a satisfied smile. Yuri's eyes shifted to the mirror. She stood and saw herself as thirteen and her brother was nineteen and no longer covered in blood. He had the fully matured Ilksenu Ichi Myoutakaigan. Yuri turned back to her brother but he was no longer there. She saw him in the mirror again and jumped.

She took a kunai and threw it at the mirror. It shattered and the whole wall began to crumble. He still stood there and as she went for another kunai he ran toward her with moch speed and grabbed her throat. He slammed her against the last remaining wall. She seized his arm and tried to save herself.

He leaned close the the side of her face and rested his forehead against the wall. Yuri began to lose her air and struggled to breathe. Itonami smirked behind his dark bangs.

"Revenge...Revenge is the sweetest of nectars on this earth. Revenge gives a person a purpose to live and to keep living. Revenge...Revenge, that, is the strongest and greatest passion. Please, show me your passion, sister," he whispered then he smiled and released her and she began to fall. "Show I and cousin passion, sweet Yuri."

* * *

Yuri sat up right. Sweat rolled from her face and she sat there panting. She stared at the door and then at the mirror. It was late in the morning and her alarm hadn't gone off. She sighed and threw her clock across the room, causing the mirror to fall and shatter. She got up and ignored the broken glass and walked over them. 

She changed after another hour long shower, hoping that would make the dream go away. She wrapped a black scarve she had found around her upper arm and got a glass of milk. She only drank a fourth of it and sat it on the counter. She got her bag and set off to meet with her sensei and her teammates.

She was solemn and silent the whole way. There were only a few thoughts roaming through her mind. All of them confussing to her and all of them had an answer she had and was trying to locate. If she had the chance and if Kakashi hadn't interfered, would she have killed Naruto?

She stopped in her tracks and sighed. She closed her eyes and gripped her straps tightly and she jumped. She started running on the roofs and speeding through the trees. She just kept running until she saw the bridge and the three shinobis. She took a long jump and landed about ten yards away. She stood and stared at all of them with cold stares, nothing more than a blank expression. She sighed and began toward them.

She sat down on the bridge and leaned against the railing. She closed her eyes and rested her head against a pole. Naruto crouched down in front of her and stared at her face. She peeked out and jumped when her eyes locked onto Naruto. He busted out into laughter and she just stared at him. For a second she wanted to punch him but she held it back.

She closed her eyes and rested against the railing again. She sat up straight and looked up at the Uchiha and then toward Sakura who was staring at him. She smirked, she knew Sakura was into him and he wasn't showing anything to tell her a thing. She sighed and stood up. She wiped off her pants and sat up on the railing.

She held onto the railing and then pushed herself up into a handstand. Sakura stared at her in adoration. Yuri glanced up and smirked. What was with Sakura and her creepy smiles? Weird.

"What?" Yuri asked.

"That's cool," Sakura replied.

"Er, thanks," Yuri replied, she flipped down and landed in front of her. She sat back down on the bridge and leaned against the rails. "So, when is _sensei _going to get here?"

"Now," Sasuke stated softly.

"Hello!" Kakashi chimed.

"You're late Kaka-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's late so what? You should get used to it," Yuri stated coldly.

Naruto and Sakura lowered their accusive fingers and stared at Yuri who sat there and rested her eyes. She peered through her bangs at them then returned er gaze to the board in front of her. They stared for a moment then turned to each other.

_Hmph. So much like the Uchiha. _Kakashi thought. He glanced over to the annoyed Sasuke and then to the equally annoyed Yuri. they both locked onto him and all he did was smile happily. He stood up on the rail, which he was perched on, and walked over until he stood over Yuri. She looked up and he, again, smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Time to train," he stated.

"Fine," she replied.

She slowly stood up and jumped into the air. She landed on the water behind Kakashi and stared at his back until he finally turned. She stared at him and he stared at her. She crossed her amrs and rolled her eyes.

"What are we doing today, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"What type of training do you think you need to work on?" Kakashi asked in response.

"Uh, well -"

"Can we hurry it up?" Yuri asked in an annoyed tone.

"What about some one-on-one combat training?" Sasuke suggested out of the blue.

"No! No way!" Sakura stated. "I'm not going against Yuri-chan!" Her voice drifted int a whisper. "She's scary."

"I never said you'd be against her," Sasuke stated. he turned to lock gazes with Yuri. She smirked and Kakashi was struck with a shock of horror.

_He's not going to say what I think he's going to say, is he?_ he asked himself.

"I'll fight her."


	3. Mocking of an Uchiha

Myoutakaigan

_"Destiny Death Eye"_

Mocking of an Uchiha

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, no! You can't be serious! You saw her yesterday!" stated suddenly Sakura. Her voice sounded as though she was pleading almost.

"Yeah Sasuke. You'll probably get your ass kicked," Naruto stated as he chuckled.

"What? Like you did yesterday," Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah...whatever," Naruto growled.

"C'mon already!" Yuri whined.

"Kakashi. So, may we?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, but if you two get to competetive...I'm stopping the fight."

"Whatever. I'll only need two minutes," Sasuke stated calmly.

Yuri stood on the wavering water with ease as Sasuke jumped from his place and landed in front of her about twelve feet. She smirked and he mimicked her action. Sakura ran to the railing and kept a careful eye on Sasuke, Naruto just watched Yuri from where he was and Kakashi sat down on the rail. Sasuke went into an offensive quickly and Yuri shifted into deffense.

"You know, this may take longer than you think, Sasuke-kun," Yuri announced. Sakura froze, she wasn't allowed to call Sasuke that!

Sasuke shuddered at the sound of her calling him Sasuke-_kun_. "We'll have to see about that."

Sasuke pulled out three kunais in either hand and ran toward Yuri. She remained still as he neared her. Sasuke threw and Yuri easily dodged each one and they fell into the water. Sasuke continued to go forward and at the last second Yuri went forward and brought her leg up with only using minimum chakra. He foot met Sasuke chest and for a moment everything was still, then he flew back and spun over the bridge.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she followed Sasuke with her eyes.

"Whoa!" Nruto gasped. Kakashi glancedd over to Sasuke who had just resurfaced and crawled onto the shore. "Sasuke! You just got you ass kicked by a girl!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke growled.

Yuri pounced like a tiger and landed on the railing between naruto and Sakura. She stared down at Sasuke with a sly smirk. She raised her hand and signaled him to try again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he rose to his feet and he performed a few hand signs.

Yuri watched them with great interest. _Aa, a fire style. Too bad i know them as well._ Yuri thought casually. She mimicked the movement in his hands and at the same moment they released.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke gasped as she mimicked the jutsu. A jutsu only Uchihas _should_ know. Sasuke was shocked and stunned. At the last minute, Yuri had lifted herself into the air and then she released the fire. Sasuke's attack was heading straight for Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi glanced up as the glow of the fire appeared on his face. He got up quickly and grabbed the stunned Sakura and amazed Naruto and jumped from the line of fire. They landed on the left side of the river, opposite to Sasuke, and Yuri landed back on the bridge once the fire had dispersed.

A haze of smoke hid Sasuke from veiw and suddenly ten Kunais shot out at Yuri and Sasuke followed close behind with another in his hand. She gasped and they all collided into her chest. She smirked and a haze of smoke surrounded her. A log fell from the smoke and roled onto the bridge. Sasuke landed where "Yuri" had just been standing and glanced around.

_It was just a substitution jutsu. Damn! _he thought angrily.

"Look out pretty boy!" Yuri shouted as she appeared behind him.

He turned quickly and she had her elboy ready to meet his face. His cheek gingerly tapped her elboy and then she jerked it forward. He fell onto the bridge and sat up quickly. he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth as Yuri came down. She had her leg ready to hit him square in the face. Sasuke grabbed her ankle and threw her. She was able to keep her chakra steady, and she skipped across the water.

She rose to her knees and shook her head roughly, shaking herself from a daze. She heard Sasuke shouted something at her and she jerked her head up. He was coming down, hard and fast, and she needed a way out. She smirked and released all her chakra. She rested softly on the water and then like a bullet she fell into the water. Sasuke gasped and followed. Yuri shot up and plowed him in the jaw, sending him speeding out of the water.

He landed on the bridge and leaned up. Yuri was standing above him on a post. Silence fell around them and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Sakura tried to go forward but Kakashi held her back.

"Sasuke-kun, this is stupid. We're evenly matched. You can't beat me," she stated.

"Oh yeah -"

Naruto began to laugh, "Sasuke! You're getting your ass kicked!"

"It's not over yet!" Sasuke growled.

Yuri sighed. "Great."

Sasuke shot up and grabbed her by the waist. Yuri's eyes were full of every thing from shock to fear to satsifaction to discomfort and Sasuke's were all of anger. This had to work.

_Shit! He got ahold of me and...I can't get away. This calls for the...Myoutakaigan!_ Yuri screamed in her head.

Yuri's eyes lost all emotion and they went white. The red hour-glass appeared in the center and she glanced over to Sasuke. She narrowed her eyes and the skukumeis appeared before her.

* * *

At the same moment, Sasuke had activated the Sharingan. He was so confident that this was going to work. He released her and plowed her into the ground. She screamed as her body embedded the earth and a gaping cloud of dust swept into the air. 

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted.

A huge ball of fire shot down into the dust and Sasuke landed onto the ground. He stared into the dust, expecting Yuri to come at him...but she never did. the dust cleared and Yuri's figure became visible. Sasuke stood up and smirked. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Nothing, but talk. That's all she is," Sasuke stated.

"Yay! Yay Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

"Maaaan, it was just getting good, too," Naruto whined.

Yuri rested in a crater, the diameter was the length of her body. Kakashi sighed and began toward where she lay. Sasuke returned his glance to Yuri's charred and burnt body.

"All talk."

"Aa, Sasuke-kun! Let's see you say that to my face!" Yuri shouted.

Sasuke turned around quickly and kakashi stopped in his tracks. "Yuri" disappeared into smoke and the real Yuri was coming down at Sasuke, hard and fast. He hadn't seen that coming, but Yuri had seen his movements so she was able to plan ahead. Sasuke quickly pulled out six shurikens and threw them at Yuri.

She easily dodged them all: she moved left and dodged the first, she pulled out a kunai and reflected the second and third, she grabbed the fourth and threw it forward and it clashed with the fifth, and she grabbed the sixth in her teeth. She took it and threw it into the water. She smirked as she came closer to her target.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped into the air.

Yuri sighed. "Aisu: Bouei no Jutsu! Aisu: Ryuu Denrei no Jutsu!"

Yuri was able to block the fire balls as Aisu: Bouei kicked in. A layer of ice covered her arms and shot up around her. As the barrier died away, and Sasuke began to land, the water from the river shot up. As it began toward Sasuke it took the form of a dragon turned to ice.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed in a high-pitched tone.

Sasuke was rammed into a tree and Yuri landed gently on the ground.

* * *

Kakashi's glance danced from Yuri, who was panting hard, and to Sasuke, who was struggling to get to his feet but was able to get there. Kakashi felt the need to end the fight but he thought it was already over. He was still shocked at Yuri's amazing come back. 

_How was she - she was in the ground! the mark is right there on her back. So, how was she able to get out of the Katon's line of fire, make a clone, and come up with that stardegy? How was she able to move so quickly without my seeing her or sensing her movement? She's faster than Sasuke and Naruto put together!_ Kakashi thought in alarm.

Sasuke stood up as he wiped his bleeding brow. He lowered his arm and looked up. His eyes widened as they met Yuri's Myoutakaigan eyes. He stood his ground and realized she had the upper hand. She held her arm out and the tip of her kunai rested only a millimeter from his neck - her clones, at the other three cardinal directions, were in the same position.

He swallowed hard, and what felt like a watermelon. Sakura and naruto watched in horrified silence and Kakashi's expression had relaxed somewhat. Yuri breathed slowly and deeply as he tightened her grip on the kunai. It disappeared from her hand in smoke and the three clones vanished. It seemed like an eternity, but the single kunai hit the ground behind Sasuke.

She lowered her hand and Sasuke's eyes returned to their normal emotionless glisten. Yuri stared at the ground as she gripped her hands tightly.

"I...I am...not weak...I am...not just alk. I...take action after...my words. I am one...of the most...powerful shi-shinobis...in Konoha and I...am...I am Uchiha Yuri!" she stated with pride. She looked up and met Sasuke's eyes.

He narrowed them as she returned to her normal posture and she looked away. Did she not care that she just insulted him? Or...or did she really mean it? Did she really think that she was an Uchiha? No! Dammit, no! Sasuke was the only surviver on the night of the Red Moon.

Sasuke felt his blood fuming and his head spinning. he gripped his hands tightly. He was ready to pound her one. And she deserved it this time...so he thought.

Yuri's eyes returned to their normal Uchiha darkness as she stared of into the blank distance. "I am Uchiha Yuri. I am Uchiha -"

Before she could finish Sasuke had brought his fist up and got her big time. Square in the cheek and she went flying. She landed in the trunk of the same tree Sasuke had hit and left an embedded mark of her back. She hit the ground and glanced up at Sasuke. he was panting hard and his fist was red from the impact and from her blood. She didn't move, just stared at him with the blood running across her cheek and down her neck.

"Shut up! Shut up dammit!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

"Stay out of this, Sakura!" he stated as he twisted around to glare at her.

Yuri was making her way to her feet when Sasuke turned around. He couldn't control himself and he kicked. She didn't move, didn't flinch, and didn't try to block it, she just let it come and fit her. She rolled across the dirt and sat up limply.

"You show up thinking you're a bad ass! And then...then you feel the need to mock my clan! BITCH! That's what you are! You're a BITCH!" Sasuke spat.

Yuri sat up and glanced toward him. It had fallen silent and Kakashi was making his way toward Yuri. Her face was a mess, and her body wasn't that great too. Her right cheek was bleeding and she had a huge gash, about tow inches long, above her left eye where Sasuke had kicked her. She had a few bloody scratches on her arms and her neck. It seems a lot worse than it was.

"I'm...I'm not mocking our clan. It is our clan -"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted again. He rose his fist into the air and Yuri closed her eyes and awaiteed the blow. Kakashi gripped Sasuke's hand and threw him across the river to where Naruto and Sakura were. "Kakashi-bastard."

Kakashi crouched beside Yuri and nudged her. She looked up at him and he smiled. "Why don't we go discuss this with Tsunade-sama, aye?" he suggested. He extened his hand and she hesitantly took it.

They stood up together, Sasuke was still glaring at her, and she fell. Her legs were too weak. Kakashi sighed and threw her onto his back and shot off toward the Hokage's office.

* * *

**PoD- "Okay! this is going in a different direction than I had expected. but I like where I'm taking it. So stay tune! Peace!"**


	4. Truth Revealed

Myoutakaigan

_"Destiny Death Eye"_

Truth Revealed

* * *

Yuri sat on the floor inside the Hokage's office as a medic-nin applied a cold ointment to her wounds that imediately began to burn. That _meant_ it was working. She sat still and silent as she went through the pain to get her wounds fixed up while Kakashi talked quietly with Tsunade. She glanced up and Kakashi had turned around.

He signaled her and she silently stood up. The medic-nin left and Yuri walked up to Kakashi and stood beside him. He rested an arm on her shoulder as he turned around.

Tsunade was rubbing her head. She must of had a bad day. Or maybe this was just to much for her. Yuri sighed and leaned on the desk, and Kakashi pulled her back imediately and made her stand up straight.

"So...correct me if I'm wrong," she stated wearily as she looked up. "The Uchiha kid -"

"His name is Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!" Yuri growled.

Tsunade shook her head and continued,"He beat the shit out of you because you _claimed_ to be apart of the Uchiha clan."

"No. He beat the shit out of me because no one ever told him that I _am_ a member of the Uchiha clan and then I show up with a kekkei genkai different than his and more powerful and he feels stupid and violated. That's why he beat the shit out of me," Yuri stated.

"And you didn't fight back, why?" tsunade asked.

"Because, he was angry. He needed to take his anger out on someone. Better his own cousin than his girlfriend, Sakura. Trust me, I could've killed him," Yuri added.

Tsunade looked up at Kakashi and he nodded. "It's true. Yuri's powers do axel Sasuke's in many ways, but I'm not sure about her being an Uchiha. She does have the eyes and the hair, but that's about it."

"Does no one honestly not know?" Yuri shouted. She spun around and ripped away from Kakashi's hold. "The...The Ochiba clan is nothing. _Nothing_! It's a clan that never existed. My father and mother made it up to protect us - my brother and I. They hid our name from their former clans and hid the new kekkei genkai they had created through my brother and I. Uchiha Kouu and Hyuuga Etai secretly married without consent from the clan leaders. Th-They staged their deaths by using clones of themselves and clones of a group of theives.

"After they were believed to be dead they disguised themselves. My mother cut her hair to be so short she could've been mistaken as a man and my father cut his face up, creating new scars, and grew his hair out long so no one would ever know it was them...they even changed their names. All to protect my brother and I. My father, the Uchiha, and my mother, the Hyuuga, protected us from the fate they already knew was coming."

"Fate? What fate?" Tsunade asked.

"The Uchiha masscre. They some how knew it was going to come. And the funny thing is...you all think it was Uchiha Itachi, my cousin. Yes, he did kill most the Uchihas, but he had help. Sasuke and I are of equal ages...as are our brothers, Itachi and Itonami. They both killed the Uchiha clan and left Sasuke and I alive." She stared out the window and turned back to Tsunade and Kakashi.

She continued, "Itonami and Itachi made a truce with one another. And Itonami told Itachi about our family's secret, the "Ochiba" secret, that we were really Uchihas. I was able to hide from Itachi when he came to slay my parents adn when Itonami returned...h-he...he couldn't do it. He wouldn't kill me, kill his sister...let me join mother and father and the rest of the Uchiha clan. He turned to join Itachi." Her voice faded and you could hear all the pain and suffering, the same that Sasuke hid. She shook her head and looked back at them with a triumphant smile. "My parents told me, before they died, to stay away from the Uchihas because they'd know in an instant our secret, they would have destroyed my parents marriage...and I don't know what would have happened to me. Itonami kept our kekkei genkai secret and out clan's true nature, except from one person. All the same, Konoha now knows everything."

Tsunade rubbed her brow. "So, you are a member of the Uchiha -?"

"Yes for crying out loud! I've said that already! I am an Uchiha! My name is Uchiha Yuri, I am Sasuke's cousin, I am Itachi's cousin, and I am the only other surviver of the Uchiha tragedy!" Yuri creied.

Her knees buckled under her, and she fell to her hands, and fough back the forceful army of tears. But she couldn't do it. She punched the floor with all her chakra and left a huge crater as big as her head.

Tsunade and Kakashi stared down at her in great confussion. Kakashi walked across the room and knelt beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Dammit..! I just...you have to believe me. Shit! I'm a baka! A bitching baka!" Yuri slaaped herself on the cheek. "I blow my secret kekkei genkai! And know he knows I'm his cousin...and he doesn't even believe me!"

She curled over her knees and hugged her stomach with one arm while the other pounded the ground. Her tears were falling fast and spilled onto the floor. Tsunade came over to join Kakashi and knelt in front of the weeping kunoichi. She suddenly grabbed Yuri's pounding hand and Yuri glanced up.

It was silent and Yuri narrowed her eyes. She jerked her arm as she tried to get away, but Tsunade's grip was to strong.

"Yuri, listen. Listen to me," Tsunade whispered softly.

"No!" Yuri cried shaking her head.

"Yuri, we believe you," Tsunade continued. "We know you're an Uchiha, we've known for quite some time that there was indeed another Uchiha. We just never knew it'd be you."

"Huh?"

Yuri's hair had fallen down during her flailing and it hung around her face in a mess. Her bangs covered her puffy, tearful eyes and her hair wrapped around her neck, hiding the tears stains. Tsunade slowly released her hand and it feel limply into her lap.

"Yuri, c'mon. I'll take you home," Kakashi whispered.

* * *

**PoD- "I think Yuri has some serious anger management issues. She needs to see a doctor...and soon. She's cra-aaaa-zah!"**


	5. Uchiha Yuri, No Such Thing As Ochiba

Myoutakaigan

_"Destiny Death Eye"_

Uchiha Yuri, No Such Thing As Ochina

* * *

There was movement in Yuri's room. A short bit of uncomfortable shifting. She opened her eyes, staring at the wall, and listen hard to the husky breathing. She sat up and threw a kunai she kept up her pillow at a familar figure. the kunai flew past his face and into the wall.

She stared hard into the gloom and he narrowed his black eyes. He pulled the kunai out of the wall and soun it on his figure. He flipped it in the air and caught it perfectly and with great graceful gestures.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"Came to see you," simply answered Sasuke.

"Why? Do you need to punch someone again? I have a cheek that's untouched," Yuri mocked.

"No." He sighed. "I just got back from the Hokage's office -"

"And?"

"And what?" The darkness was lifting and Yuri could see him perfectly. He was now leaning against the doors on the dresser and still spinning the kunai. "It's not like I talked to her."

Yuri didn't respond as she stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"I did some research...on the "Ochiba" clan."

"And?" yuri asked sarcasticly as she flicked the light on and nearly blinded herself.

"There is none."

"Duh." She found a hair tie on the counter beside the sink and pulled her hair out of her face and tied it into a long pig-tail. "Didn't I tell you that today at training?"

She stepped out and Sasuke was seated on the ground. She sat down as well and stared at him. He was looking down at the floor and glanced up.

"Yeah, you did."

"So?"

"I don't know what happened, but when i looked through the files i found two things. A member of the Hyuuga clan and te Uchiha clan had "died" att he same time, same day, together, and by the same group. I didn't like it, too suspicious. I don't know how anyone missed it before."

"See, you're not as stupid as everyone else."

He sighed deeply and stabbed the kunai into the floor. Yuri remained still and grabbed the kunai below his hand. He glanced up at her and she smirked.

"I'm soory you never knew before," Yuri whispered softly.

"So, if you really are an Uchiha...why don't you have the Sharingan?"

She pulled the kunai from the floor and Sasuke let go. "Because I have a Hyuuga mother and an Uchiha father. Their kekkei genkais combined and created a whole new line."

"And you called yourself an Ochiba, why?"

"My parents hid themselves and me from their former clans. They knew if they found out there'd be...consiquences."

"Aa, I see."

he stood up and walked over to the open window. He jumped out and Yuri ran to the window and looked down at him. He stared up and smirked.

"See you tomorrow...Uchiha Yuri."

He ran off and werved through the soft drowds. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Yuri woke up to a pounding on her window. She rolled over and met her cousin's dark eyes. He jumped away from the window and landed on the ground. Yuri got up and changed. She had chosen a new shirt, one she'd never worn before and left her jacket lying on the floor. 

She grabbed a bag a filled it with the usuals: compass, map of Konoha and the Fire Country, extra water, food, and some other minor things. She put it onto her her back and ran out to meet Sasuke.

She came out and stumbled as she met another set of eyes. Sakura. Yuri falsely smiled, but as Sakura's warm expression appeared she smiled, true and proud.

"Can we go now?" Naruto whined.

Yuri tunred and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Kay, then let's go," Sakura suggested.

"Right!" the two Uchihas stated.

Naruto and Sakura stated laughing and walked on. Yuri and Sasuke shrugged coldly and followed. Naruto walked backwards and Sakura and Sasuke walked along side Yuri. She glanced at each of them every few minutes as they walked. Finally, it got to her.

She closed her eyes and stopped. Every mimicked her and turned to look at her.

"Okay. I'm asking once. What's with all the "happy-happy-friendship" shit?" she asked.

"Oh, simple," Sakura replied. "Uh, Sasuke."

"You are part of our team and my cousin. I felt we should accept you and treat you as we treat each other...even though you're a bit psycho," Sasuke stated.

"At least I don't have a girl staring at my ass whenever I walk," Yuri teased.

Sasuke and Sakura, both, went blood red in the face and Naruto started laughing. Yuri smiled triumphantly and began to walk.

"Well, at least Sasuke didn't have to hide -" Sasuke and Sakura ran forward and slapped their hands over Naruto big mouth.

Yuri slowly turned and glared at Naruto. "What?"

Naruto ripped their hands from his face. "I said, at least Sasuke didn't have to hide" - Sasuke and Sakura turned away- "the fact that he likes someone."

"Huh?" the three others questioned.

"Yeah. You can so tell she likes me."

"Naruto you idiot!" Sasuke and Yuri shouted and they both punched naruto in the face.

Yuri's pack slid off her back and landed on the ground. Sasuke glanced up and the symbol on her shoulder caught his attention. She quickly covered it with her hand. It was a smaller than a shuriken, but its meaning was huge.

"What's with the symbol?" he asked.

She removed her hand, he had already seen it, and revealed the Uchiha symbol on her left shoulder. "I thought you had accepted me. So, I thought it was alright if I wore it now."

Everyone stared at Yuri, then glanced to Sasuke. An awkward silence fell among the four genins and Yuri felt Sasuke fuming. Yuri sighed and got ready for a blow to the face, but it never came.She looked up and Sasuke had a smirk, identical to hers, painted across his face.

"You deserve to wear it, Yuri."

* * *

**PoD- "Wow! Yuri is actually being looked at as an Uchiha. Sakura, Naruto and everyone is excepting her. She's so lucky!"**


End file.
